Small Crimes
by Delle Tuh
Summary: Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I'd do. It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you. It's the wrong time for somebody new it's a small crime, and I've got no excuse. An Emmett and Bella oneshot. Warnings for Adult Situations.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight._

**Author's Note:** Megatron has been on my ass about this ship for a long time. This is something that came to me in the bath, once again. I think I indulge myself too much in bubble baths with pretty bath beads and oils and salts...well, anyways. I hope you enjoy. Large lemon in this one. For the first time in ages. Nothing too descriptive. You all know me. Reviews are love. -Delta

**Small Crimes**

How can someone be so lonely, and still have the one they love by their side?

Bella still didn't have the answer for the unexpected emotion. She asked herself this question every time she looked into his eyes from across the room, his hands full with Renesmee and her school work, his mind not constantly on her at all times.

At first she thought this would be something good, give her time to find out who she was in this new body. To find herself in this new life.

But as the years wore on, his attention solely on the little girl they shared, it became more apparent to her that she wasn't as high on his priorities as she once was. And the feeling left her empty. Even when he filled the space between the covers next to her, whispering his love now only in the dark of night, between the sheets and her body.

It was all so hollow now, something robotic because she was a wife. She missed those first few months, so new and different and…beautiful. She missed that feeling now, wanting to put the new ones to rest.

"Emmett," she started, stopping his hunting as they scouted deer in the forest surrounding, "Can I ask you a…personal question?"

"Yeah," his brow furrowed, and straightened then, almost automatically, "Of course, Bells."

She didn't understand why the words left her lips, just knew they should. He ran a hand absently through his hair, awaiting her response.

"Have you and Rosalie ever…" she searched for the right phrase, "Had a dry spell?"

His eyes lit as he understood, and then his bright teeth found his bottom lip, causing his deep dimples to show in his high cheeks.

"We've had some droughts, sure," he turned to her, "You and Eddie having a rough patch?"

"Well," she sighed, still walking through the forest fronds, "Yeah, I suppose."

"Or else you wouldn't be asking."

"You're right," she smiled, half-hearted.

"These things happen when you live with someone so long…"

"It's only been four years," he looked to the ground, kicked a stray rock and looked ahead, eyes searching the trees for what he should say, "And I'm starting to just feel so…"

"Alone."

She turned sharply, suddenly staring into his saddened eyes. They shown with past demons, still swimming in his very soul. She swallowed, hard, and began walking again.

"Yeah," she whispered to the floor, watching as her feet made their small imprints on the debris below.

"Sometimes I think I don't mean as much to Rose as she does to me," he lifted a branch for her to walk under, "Sometimes I think I love her more than she does me too."

"That's not true," he laughed then.

"You don't sleep next to her, Bella."

She tightened her lips, willing herself not to speak without thought.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. How could you know?" He sighed, "It's not something one goes around flaunting."

She nodded, "I didn't know who to talk to."

"I'd say you came to the right person."

He didn't seem proud of that small fact.

"So does it ever stop?" She felt the urge to cry, though tears would never come, "This…feeling?"

He turned to her, and looked deep into her golden eyes.

"Sometimes, when you're finally wanted."

Bella never forgot that conversation so many years ago, decades it seems.

Time changes all, except themselves. And sometimes things _were_ good, as he said. But when those times reemerged, they seemed worse than ever. As if she were barely a speck on Edward's small radar, ever closing in. Ever shutting her out.

She was in the forest, under the clear light of the moon that night, whispering old songs she used to listen to beneath her breath. She only did so when alone, knowing no judge. Only knowing the soft, bell-like texture of her voice was pleasing to her own years.

Bella hadn't even known he was there.

"Don't stop," he whispered as her voice faded into the wind, "Please."

She bolted upright, but stopped as she saw the tortured look into his eyes. She laid back down against the rock and began to sing again.

The words were tender, her voice caressing each letter with the lilt of her tongue. He could barely hear them, but they comforted him all the same.

He walked up slowly, as if gauging her response with every move he made.

His hand found her thighs first. Large and almost rough, they rubbed the silk against the skin of her leg and made her shiver against the hard stone.

It was when he leaned forward, pressing his head against her stomach, that she gasped and felt her deadened heart give a large squeeze. She placed her delicate hands in his hair and rubbed small circles, willing his pain away.

But still…no matter how much contact between their bodies, it wasn't enough.

Not for her.

And especially not for him.

His hands continued upward, towards her angular hips. His fingers curled against the bone as his body slid up her torso, his cheek brushing against her own.

Then, his dark honeyed eyes were staring straight into hers.

It was the wrong time, the wrong moment.

But neither could really bring the emotions it took to care.

He pressed his full lips against hers, and she sighed, his arms finally coming to wrap themselves around her small form.

Emmett smelled of leather and coffee, bitter and yet sweet at the same time. So unique, her mouth began to water, filling with venom.

Before either could stop themselves their clothes began to shred beneath their fingers and claws, a need almost palpable cutting the air, settling into their diamond skin. He was intoxicating, and she couldn't get enough in that small fleeting moment.

His legs pressed against her own before his hips dipped to hers.

She gasped suddenly, his eyes finding hers as he gripped her body to his, sliding so tortuously against her that she almost groaned from the pleasure. And his hips met hers in a way she'd never known, his need matching hers thrust for thrust, moan for moan and bite for bite.

She couldn't help it as her teeth sunk into the skin of his shoulder, and he didn't seem to mind. Almost drew as much satisfaction from it as she did.

And when that final moment came, where everything, even the world, came undone…she swore she would never forget the look upon his face.

Somewhere between terror and complete bliss, it was something she knew was seared into her memories. Forever branded into her thoughts.

They laid together, panting though they had no need for breath, until the sun came up.

Forever taking away their moment.

And forever making them yearn, want and need each other.

Even in the arms of the one they truly loved.


End file.
